Soundtracks
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Puck has a secret love of musicals that was hidden until Kurt found his iPod...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Glee or any of the musicals mentioned...

Based off of one of the words in my fic Words of Their Lives.

* * *

"Alright everyone, have a good day." Schue said as he dismissed the Glee club.

Most hurried out, having somewhere to be. Only Kurt and Mercedes lagged behind talking and messing around.

"Hey, someone dropped their iPod." Kurt said as he picked it up.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know. Could belong to anyone from Glee. Who was sitting over here today?"

"Um… I think Matt and Mike were over here… Puck… Possibly Santana…" Mercedes said as she tried to remember, "I'm not really sure. Just ask around the club."

"Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow. Mall?"

Kurt put the iPod into his Prada bag and forgot about it until he came home, put his bag on his bed, and it tipped over spilling a few items out, including the iPod. Kurt was curious about what was on the iPod, but thought it rude to listen without permission.

'Maybe the songs will help me figure out whose it is.' Kurt tried to reason with himself when he realized he was going to listen to it no matter what.

Kurt was only going to look at the most played songs, at least that's before he saw that the most played songs included: "Omigod You Guys" from Legally Blonde, "Wonderland," "You and I," and "The Best Kept Secret" from Bare: A Pop Opera, "La Vie Boheme" from RENT, and his personal favorite "Defying Gravity." He had to know whose iPod this was, slightly hoping it belonged to a certain football player, but knowing how unlikely that was. Figuring that if he plugged it in the person who owns the iPod's name would pop up under devices, like his did; he grabbed his cord and quickly plugged in the iPod.

Kurt was in shock at what name popped up. If he was honest with himself he thought that it would have been Rachel's no matter how hard he wished it wasn't, but Noah Puckerman? Never in a million years would he though Puck listened to musicals, much less have them on his most played list. Thinking his eyes must be playing tricks on him, Kurt unplugged and replugged in the iPod, but the name was still the same. Puck.

Once the shock wore away Kurt realized he could use this to his advantage…

While Kurt was thinking about ways he could use this to get back a the jock, Puck was looking everywhere for his iPod. He didn't notice it was missing until he picked up he sister and they arrived at home. He looked through his backpack, twice and even cleaned his room trying to find hid beloved iPod. Deep down he knew he probably dropped it at school, but he just didn't want to believe that. If they saw what was on there and found out it was his... He would be dead! With his luck lately Karofsky would be the one to find it... All he could hope was that he left it in locker, someone put it into the lost and found, or (even though he would prefer this not to happen) someone from Glee found it, they might not be as harsh... at least he hoped.

**[The Next Day]**

"We have to wait until the world is fast asleep. I'll wipe away your doubt show you why we keep the best kept secret. The best kept secret...of all" Kurt sang as he passed Puck in the hallway. Puck tried to convince himself that it was just a coincidence because out of everyone in Glee Kurt would be the last one he would have wanted to find his iPod. But, his confidence that it was just a coincidence was fading fast because everytime Kurt passed him a different one of his favorite musical numbers was being sung. Puck had to know Kurt really knew or just found the iPod and liked the songs. He had to get him alone somehow.

Puck finally got his chance when the smaller boy was walking towards the auditorium and no one was around, he knew skipping math would work to his advantage one day. Puck grabbed the boys arm and dragged him up to the stage, ignoring all protests.

"What the hell, Puck?" Kurt yelled rubbing his arm where he'd been grabbed.

Puck just stared at Kurt trying to figure how exactly he could word this without saying anything about his iPod.

"Well? You onviously dragged me in here for a reason, so if it wasn't to beat me up, what was it?" Kurt asked trying to guess what the boy was thinking.

"I was just wondering... if you've seen my... my _mom's_ iPod? I took it to school yesterday by accident and dropped it." Puck stubbled over his lie as he tried to make sense.

"Your mom's iPod. What makes you think I would have seen it? And why would you need to drag me in her to ask that?" Kurt smiled as he knew what it was really about. Puck was afraid he knew.

"I just... Um... I thought I dropped it in the music room and I... um... I asked everyone else and... they haven't seen and iPod..."

"Really. So why did you drag me in here?" he asked the nervous boy, amused.

"I... um... Well have you seen it?"

"I haven't seen your mom's iPod." He said as relief swept through Puck's eyes, "But," And the fear was back, "I did find yours"

Kurt pulled out Puck's iPod. Puck stood there looking from Kurt to his iPod, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes.

"I didn't know you were such a huge musical fan, Noah."

"That's... that's not mine..." Puck said trying to get out of the situation at hand.

"It's not? That's odd, because when I plugged it into my computer it said: Puckzilla under devices." the soprano said casually.

"What do you want? What do you want me to do so that this little secret stays between us?" Puck said defeated.

"Why should I keep this a secret? You tortured me. I was thrown into dumpsters, given slushie facials, had pee balloons thrown at me, had my furniture nailed to my roof, do you want me to go on?"

"Kurt I haven't thrown you in the dumpster or thrown a sluchie at you in months. I even apoligized for that. I did not know the guys were throwing pee balloons, I was just in the car with them. And I came back and helped your dad get the furniture down and offered to help him at his shop to take care of any damage!"

"You... you helped my dad take the furniture down?"

"Yes. I felt bad about it, so I went back. I know I've done a ton of shit to you, but I'm really sorry about it. I've tried to get the guys to lay off lately, but they are idiots who are just stuck in their ways. If you want to tell everyone that Noah Puckerman loves musicals go ahead. I don't even care."

Kurt thought about all of the things that Puck had just said. He did apoligize for the dives and facials, and he even helped his dad.

'Maybe,' Kurt thought, "He isn't such a bad guy..."

"Here." Kurt handed the iPod back to it's rightful owner.

"Thanks... Why did you give it back?"

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were. And if you ever feel like watching some musicals with someone I'll be around, but you know I doubt liking musicals would ruin your rep." Kurt said as he turned to leave.

"That's not what I'm afraid of..." Puck mumbled as he watched Kurt's hips sway as he exited the aduditorium.

* * *

Not where I originally planned to go with this... But I hope it turned out okay...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... :(

Sorry it took awhile, I had no computer for some time. But, I'm back! So, here is the next chapter, it's not very long... but I hope you like it! ENJOY!

* * *

'What did that mean, "that's not what I'm afraid of." What the hell is he afraid of then?' Kurt thought many times throughout the rest of the day. He tried to think of different things that Puck might be afraid of if they got out, but what he did come up with was ridiculous or nothing that would affect his "rep."

While Kurt was pondering what the jock could have meant with his mumblings, Puck was feeling a slight relief. He was glad he had his iPod back and that Kurt didn't seem like he was going to tell anyone, but he could help but ponder on the smaller boy's offer. He did want to get closer to the boy, but knew that the feelings he felt were not reciprocated. Puck, along with the entire Glee club, knew how Kurt felt about Finn… But, maybe he could get him to see another football player…

Puck decided that he shouldn't seem too eager about hanging out with Kurt, so he waited to talk to Kurt about taking him up on his offer until after their next Glee club meeting.

"Hey. So I think I might take you up on that offer. It's hard to watch anything at home; my sister is always bugging me to play with her." Puck said trying to explain why he would want to watch anything with Kurt.

"Um… Okay. When do you want to come over then?" Kurt was mystified; he wasn't expecting Puck to take him up on it.

"Well, I have to watch my sister tonight and tomorrow… How about Saturday?"

"Sure. Can I assume you remember where it is?"

"I think so, but you might want to give me your number just incase I forget."

Kurt, who was still mystified by what was going on, wrote his number down and gave it to Puck. 'He must have hit his head or something. Or maybe he's just going to mess up my house! Or he could just want to connect with the people in Glee…' Kurt's thought's raced back and forth. They were arguing about the jocks intentions, but Kurt couldn't really take back his offer now, but if he was perfectly honest with himself he didn't really want to.

[Saturday]

(Kurt)

Kurt spent most of Friday night cleaning the house and making it look as perfect as possible. He reasoned with himself that it was common courtesy, but deep down he wanted to impress Puck. He was still a little nervous about the boy's intentions and it only got worse when he got Puck's text saying he will be over around two. Kurt didn't think he would be coming over that early; he became a bit of a wreck when he realized he would be alone with Puck because his dad was at work until around six. He had to call Mercedes…

(Puck)

Puck wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible so he decided he would go over there in the early afternoon. He was full of nervous/excited energy. Puck spent more than a few minutes putting on an outfit that would (hopefully) be approved by Kurt. After putting on a tighter pair of jeans and the tope half of his "Lady is a Tramp" outfit, minus the hat, he was ready to go.

(Kurt)

"Wait. Why is Puck going over your house again?" Mercedes asked for the third time, still confused on the subject.

"He is coming over to watch a movie. I don't know why, maybe he just wants to make more friends in Glee. He doesn't really talk to Finn and Quinn anymore… I don't know…"

"Okay… Maybe… But be careful! Text me every ten minutes!"

"Mercedes… I'm not going to text you every ten minutes… I'll text you every half hour. Oh, I gotta go. The doorbells ringing. Bye, Cedes."

"If I don't get a text every half hour, I'm calling. If you don't answer I'm coming over and kicking some white boy ass!"

"Okay, Cedes. Love you, bye"

"Bye."

Kurt looked in the mirror to make sure he looked as good as ever (which he did) and went to answer the door, while trying not to fidget too much. He paused at the door for a second, then answered.

"Hey, Kurt. I brought some movies, I didn't know what you had, so…"

"Hello, Puck. Come on in."

"You can call me Noah if you want." Puck told Kurt as he walked into Kurt's house.

"Um… Okay, Noah… What did you bring?"

* * *

Again, sorry about the length... I feel like it should be longer, but... not gonna lie, I lost my train of thought. I'll write the next chapter as soon as humanly possible! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine :(

I'm sorry this took so long and is so short, but this nasty block will not go away! I'm trying to work through it though!

* * *

"Um… Okay, Noah… What did you bring?"

"I just brought a few of my favorites, I'm sure you have most of them." Puck told Kurt as he rummaged through his backpack for the movies, "I have RENT, Rocky Horror, and Across the Universe."

"I like your taste in musicals

"Thanks."

"RENT is one of my all time favorites, but I loaned my copy to Mercedes over a month ago and haven't seen it since. I have been dying to see it!" He told Noah as he put the movie in, "Oh, I'm sorry, do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good."

For a while the two watched the movie in peace, both occasionally glancing at the other. The silence between the two was unusual and extremely uncomfortable. Normally they would be insulting one another, making stupid comments, or every once in awhile talk about glee, but this silence was almost painful.

"So… how'd you get into musicals?" Kurt asked trying to break the quiet that surrounded them.

"My mom is always watching them."

"My mom would always watch them too."

There was another awkward silence.

"So… I'm a little surprised that you would like RENT or Rocky Horror. I would have guessed Grease or something a little more… manly, I guess."

"I don't know if there really is a 'manly' musical. Why didn't you think I would like those ones?" Puck questioned, even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but… they have some gay relationships and stuff like that. And you were always being a jerk to me because I'm gay…"

"I wasn't mean to you because you're gay. My uncles gay and he is one of the coolest people I know. I was an ass because I was… I was jealous."

"J-jealous? Of what? Being thrown in a dumpster? It's not as fun as it seems."

"Hahaha, no. I was jealous because no matter what people said or did you were still yourself. I never could do that."

"Why not? Just because you like musicals doesn't make you a whole different person." Kurt was confused, he had no idea what the other bay was talking about.

"It's more than just musicals."

"Well, that wasn't vague at all."

"It's nothing personal, but it's just really personal stuff. Some of which I've never told anyone."

After that they finished watching RENT. Actually Kurt was thinking about what Puck felt he had to hide about himself and Puck was debating if he should have told Kurt the truth.

* * *

I knew this was short, but I was just reading over it and **WOW!** I'm sorry again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

I'm sorry for what was probably the LONGEST wait in history. I don't know why it was so hard to finish this story. But it is now done and hopefully I can start working on some of my others! lol. Well, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. :D

* * *

"Noah, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Because these silences and vague little hints are driving me insane." Kurt suddenly said, turning off the TV.

"I- I don't know what-"

Kurt just gave a look to Puck telling him not to bother finishing that sentence.

Puck thought for a moment, but chickened out. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Noah, we're friends, sort of and we're teammates. You can tell me what's bothering you. I'll understand or at least try to." Kurt looked into Puck's eyes trying to force him to believe him.

"Promise me something first. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Mercedes. And try not to laugh at me."

"I promise. This will just be between you and me. And I wouldn't laugh."

Puck knew Kurt wouldn't back down so he just decided to spill it out.

"Okay, well I'm-"

_RING!_

"One second. Mercedes, I'm fine. I will talk to you later. I swear I'm fine. Bye. Sorry about that, what were going to say?" Kurt looked at Puck expectantly.

"I'm, um… ImbiandIlikeyou" Puck mumbled out so fast no one could possibly have understood him.

"Noah, slow down."

"Okay. I'm bi and I like you…" Puck tried to look at anything but Kurt, but then he heard Kurt's musical laugh. "You said you wouldn't laugh, Hummel. Just forget it. I'll leave and we won't talk about it again. Bye."

"Noah, _hehehe_ wait. I'm _hehe _I'm sorry. Just sit down and let me explain." Kurt ushered Puck back to the couch. "I'm sorry I laughed. I didn't mean to, it was just... unexpected. I've been trying to think of things that could be worrying you and that just never crossed my mind. But, I'm glad you told me."

Puck, being about the least trusting person on the planet, asked, "Why?

Kurt grabbed Puck's hand. "Because now I can do this." He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on the taller boys' cheek. "And this." Kurt placed another innocent kiss on Puck's other cheek. "And especially this." Finally, Kurt placed his lips onto Puck's lips for a short, sweet kiss.

"I don't- Wha- I'm confused." Puck managed to mumble out after a moment. "Why would you… What?"

"I like you."

"But I thought you liked Finn…"

"I used to. But, some stuff happened, plus he's basically my brother now."

"So, when…"

"I've always thought you were cute. An asshole, but cute. Then you started being nice, and then you reminded me that you actually did apologize to me and told me about how you helped my dad and were trying to get the bullies to stop. And if you want to I would be willing to give this- US a try."

Kurt waited for Puck to say something. ANYTHING. But for what seemed like forever the football player said nothing. And then, "Hu- Kurt, you deserve someone who will walk down the hallway with you and do all the relationship stuff. I'm not ready for that and I don't know when I will be. So, I'm just gonna go."

"You may not be ready now, but one day you will be."

"I don't want you to have to hide. And I know you don't want to be anyone's dirty little secret."

"What if I don't care."

Puck stopped gathering his DVDs and glanced at the beautiful boy that was still sitting on the couch.

"I guess it's up to you then…"

"As much as I like being who I am, but I also like you. And just because we would be keeping it a secret for now, doesn't mean we always will be. And it definitely doesn't mean I will stop being who I am. I'll still be me. So, it's really up to you." By the end of his speech Kurt was standing directly in front of Puck waiting for him to choose.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Kurt trying to read the other boys eyes, Puck trying to make a decision. Puck leaned forward and gently kissed Kurt's soft lips.

"So, I guess this means you're my boyfriend." Kurt whispered, hoping that this wasn't all some cruel joke.

"I guess so."

**_FIN_**


End file.
